This specification describes a headphone used with a wireless audio device. The headphone determines whether the origin of an incoming transmission is a cell phone or a device such as a land line device or a computer. The headphone applies a different equalization pattern depending on whether the origin is a land line device or a computer or whether the origin is a cell phone. The headphone may measure the amplitude of the incoming transmission above or below a threshold frequency to determine if the origin is a land line device or a computer or if the origin is a cell phone.